Pain
by Nyongie-8894
Summary: Rasa sakit..pasti semua orang pernah merasakan. Begitupun yang tengah dirasakan Sehun, ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit saat diselingkuhi Kai. "Kau bohong! Kau bohong Jongin! Aku melihat semua nya! Aku melihat saat kau dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan dan..dan berciuman di dalam mobil!" KaiHun fanfiction, yaoi (Hiatus)


Pain..

KaiHun

Rasa sakit, pasti semua manusia merasakan yang nama nya rasa sakit, apalagi sakit nya berada di ulu hati.

Patah hati? Yaa bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Sama hal nya dengan namja berkulit albino ini. Ia tengah merasakan yang nama nya sakit hati dengan yang nama nya Kim Jongin, bagaimana tidak? Kim Jongin, kekasih nya itu ketahuan selingkuh! Bisa kebayang kan gimana sakit nya hati Sehun saat ini?

Sehun memasuki halaman mansion besar nya dengan tertunduk. Berkali-kali ia menabrak pilar ataupun pintu yang ada dimansion nya karena tidak memperhatikan jalan nya.

"Kalau jalan lihat kedepan, jangan melihat sepatu terus? apa ada yang menarik dengan sepatumu?" suara itu, suara yang sangat Sehun ingin hindari untuk saat ini.

"Kau.." sapa Sehun malas, sosok itu mengernyit.

"Hanya begitu sapaan mu? Biasa nya kau akan berlari kearah ku, memeluk dan menciumi wajah ku dan berkata 'aahh Jonginnie..aku merindukan mu!' seperti itu" ucap Jongin menirukan gaya bicara Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Hah benarkah? Hey lihat aku, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" Jongin menelungkup wajah Sehun, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Sehun agar tertuju hanya pada nya.

Sehun terdiam menatap Wajah Jongin dengan sendu, sedangkan yang ditatap tengah tersenyum manis seakan tidak merasakan yang nama nya bersalah.

Sehun menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di kedua pipi nya.

"Mungkin aku hanya tidak enak badan" jawab nya asal.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu istirahat lah. Aku akan pergi" Jongin memeluk Sehun sebentar lalu mengecup dahi nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sepeninggal Jongin..

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, ia segera memasuki kamar nya dan membanting keras-keras pintu kamar nya.

"Aarrhh sialan kau idiot Jongin! Aku membenci mu!" Sehun meninju dinding kamar nya yang terdapat poster jumbo wajah Jongin.

"Aduuhh aduhh aw aw appo" Sehun mengaduh akibat kebodohan nya meninju dengan keras dinding kamar nya.

Brakk

"Ada apa? Suara berdebum keras apa itu tadi Sehun? Dan dimana Jongin?" Kakak Sehun memasuki kamar Sehun dengan membanting pintu kamar nya dengan keras.

"Aniya, aku hanya iseng menonjok dinding Luhan hyung! Dan si Kkamjong sudah aku usir"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, ia berjalan kearah Sehun yang tengah mengobati tangan nya yang memerah akibat menonjok dinding kamar nya -Poster Jumbo Jongin-

Ia berkacak pinggang melihat Sehun, lalu meraih obat luka Sehun dan mengobatinya.

"Bodoh, ada apa? Kau bertengkar dengan Jongin?"

"Bukan urusan mu!"

Pletaakk..

"Dasar kau ini, sudah lah jangan terlalu difikirkan. Lebih baik ngomong baik-baik dengan nya!" ucap Luhan bijak.

"Sakit hyungg! Kau tidak tau masalah yang sebenar nya. Jadi jangan ikut campur" Sehun mendengus sebal kearah Luhan.

"Dasarr Bocah..eh? Kenapa menangis?" raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Sehun buru-buru menghapus air mata nya.

Pandangan Luhan melunak, ia mengusap punggung Sehun sayang.

"Ceritalah!"

"Jongin selingkuh hyung"

"Kau yakin?" Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Aku melihat nya pergi bersama Baekhyun.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Di dalam mobil mereka saling berpelukan dan..dan berciuman" kali ini Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan air mata nya. Ia menangis di pelukan Luhan, hyung nya.

"Kau yakin itu Jongin?" tanya Luhan untuk yang kesekian kali nya.

"Yakin hyuunngg..aku sendiri yang melihat nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri. Karena tadi saat pulang dari Cheong damdong aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan 1 mobil. Kau bisa bayangkan kan hyung, bagaimana kau tidak negativ thinking jika kekasih mu jalan dengan kekasih orang lain?"

"Baiklah, kalau masalah ini aku serahkan padamu sendiri. Kau sudah berumur 21 tahun, dan kurasa kau sudah bisa mengambil tindakan sendiri. Tapi pesan ku, pikirkan semuanya dulu, jangan gegabah, apalagi kalian sudah 4 tahun bersama. Jangan sampai kau akan menyesal nanti nya" Sehun mengangguk mendengar nasihat dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

'Jongin, aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini' itulah isi pesan dari Sehun. Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi dan membuka sms Sehun barusan langsung tertohok tak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

Dengan secepat kilat ia menekan tombol speed dial yang dikhusus kan untuk kontak kekasih nya itu, Oh Sehun.

Berkali-kali Jongin menghubungi Sehun dan mengirimi nya pesan, tapi tak satupun Sehun hiraukan. Namja itu lebih memilih mendiam kan nya.

Hingga pesan ke 26 dan panggilan ke 47 ia baru mengangkat nya.

Pip

"Sehun...Sehun..apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau tidak serius kan? Pliss jangan-"

"Aku serius Jongin, sebaiknya kita akhiri hubungan kita. Dan jangan hubungi aku lagi."

"Tapi Se-" belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Sehun sudah memutuskan telepon nya.

Egois memang, tapi itulah Oh Sehun. Dia benar-benar sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Apalagi barusan ia melihat instagram Baekhyun yang meng upload foto nya bersama Jongin yang tengah berpose dengan mesra nya, dengan kepala yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Dan itulah alasan mengapa Sehun baru menjawab panggilan Jongin, ia sibuk menjadi stalker kedua nya.

"Aku membencimu Jongin" geram nya sambil merobek poster jumbo Jongin yang tertempel disetiap sudut dinding kamar nya.

.

.

.

1 minggu setelah kejadian..

"Kau dengar? Jongin dan Baekhyun pacaran!" Sehun yang baru memasuki Kyunghee university -Universitas ia belajar- langsung melebarkan telinga nya saat mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman satu universitas dengan nya.

"Bukan kah Jongin pacar Sehun?"

"Kau tidak tau apa? Mereka baru saja putus minggu kemarin" begitulah percakapan -gosip- para siswa yang ada disitu. Sehun segera berjalan cepat untuk meninggalkan kerumunan para mahasiswa/i yang sedang menggosipkan nya itu.

Saat di koridor ia bertemu Jongin yang sedang berjalan dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan jari tangam nya kuat-kuat melihat kedua sosok yang sangat di benci nya saat ini.

Jongin terlonjak saat mendapati Sehun yang tengah menatap diri nya nyalang. Ia menghentikan tawa nya dan mengajak Baekhyun menemui Sehun.

"Sehun, aku.."

Buakk..

Sehun menonjok wajah Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan Baekhyun memekik terkejut melihat aksi Sehun.

"Jangan pernah berbicara pada ku. Aku membencimu!" dan setelah nya Sehun meninggalkan dua orang itu dengan perasaan campur aduk antara marah, rindu dan muak melihat nya.

"Maaf Baek, aku tidak bisa jika seperti ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Jongin mengejar Sehun dengan wajah lebam nya akibat Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aaahhhh appo appo..tangan ku, dasar kkamjong! Wajah nya keras sekali seperti dinding yang kutonjok minggu lalu. Aahhh memar lagi kan? Sebaik nya aku ke Uks" Sehun merintih memegangi tangan nya akibat menonjok wajah Jongin tadi.

Sesampai nya di Uks..

"Huhh perih..perih..tahan Sehun! Kau namja oke!" gumam nya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sehun yang asyik mengobati luka nya tak mendengar suara pintu uks yang digeser menandakan bahwa orang lain tengah masuk kedalam nya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya orang itu, Sehun terlonjak kaget, ekspresi wajah nya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah berbicara dengan ku lagi!"

"Tapi aku juga terluka, jadi aku kesini Sehunnah"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Jongin! Menjijikkan!" Sehun menatap Jongin benci.

Hening..

Sehun bergegas membereskan obat-obatan yang ia ambil dan meninggalkan Jongin jika saja tangan nya tidak digenggam oleh namja tan itu.

"Sehun, pliss aku mau kita kembali seperti dulu! Aku mau kau jadi kekasihku!" Sehun terrtawa remeh melihat Jongin dan menghempaskan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam nya dengan kasar.

"Dalam mimpi mu sialan!" Sehun sudah bersiap membuka handle pintu jika saja Jongin tak menahan nya lagi, kali ini ia memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas!" teriak Sehun, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari tubuh Jongin.

Jongin tetap mengeratkan pelukan nya pada tubuh ramping Sehun lalu membalik nya dan mendarat kan bibir nya di bibir tipis Sehun. Seketika mata sipit nya membelalak kaget.

Ia mendorong Jongin dan menamparnya keras-keras.

"Apa-apaan kau! Sialan!" Sehun menghapus jejak bibir Sehun dari bibir nya dengan kasar.

Jongin terdiam menunduk masih memegangi Sehun erat. Hingga suara isakan terdengar di bibir kissable nya.

Sehun yang awal nya berontak mulai berhenti dan menatap Jongin jengah.

"Please dengar kan aku? Sebenarnya..Baekhyun dan aku..kami tidak ada hubungan sama sekali. Aku tau, kau memutuskan ku karena hal ini kan? Tapi sungguh kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?" tutur nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menatap Sehun, Sehun hanya berdecih dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah samping.

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong Jongin! Aku melihat semua nya! Aku melihat saat kau dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan dan..dan berciuman di dalam mobil!" bentak Sehun yang juga mulai terisak menahan sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Bagaimana tidak! Setelah Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka, Jongin sama sekali tidak memohon ataupun meminta penjelasan pada nya. Ia malah membiarkan nya begitu saja, dan itu sangat membuat Sehun kecewa.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku! Semua nya hanya pura-pura. Baekhyun meminta ku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacar nya agar Chanyeol kekasih nya cemburu dan tidak mengabaikan nya lagi?" jelas nya, pandangan Sehun melunak tapi itu tidak mengubah rasa kesal Sehun pada Jongin.

Gigi Sehun bergemelatuk geram, ia melepas cengkraman tangan Jongin pada pundak nya. Menatap Jongin nyalang, "Tapi kau memeluk dan mencium nya!" bentak nya tepat di wajah Jongin.

"Baik jika itu yang mengganggumu, bersiaplah.." Jongin menyeringai, ditarik nya pinggang ramping Sehun. Sedikit terkesiap, Sehun ingin menjauhkan diri nya tapi mustahil! Jongin sudah membawa nya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dan bernafsu.

Melumat, menghisap dan mengakses gua hangat Sehun -ampuni saya Ya Allah -_-.

Memeluk pinggang Sehun semakin erat dan menarik tengkuk nya agar lebih dalam mencium dan melumat bibir tipis manis Sehun.

Dirasa Sehun mulai kehabisan nafas, Jonginpun melepaskan ciuman panas nya.

"Apa yang ka-" belum sempat Sehun melayang kan protes serta cacian, Jongin sudah membawa nya kembali kepada ciuman penuh nafsu Jongin.

Lelah memberontak akhir nya Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin. Jujur saja, ia juga masih mencintai Jongin. Dan dalam ciuman panjang ini, Sehun dapat merasakan semua kekesalan dan amarah Jongin atas apa yang ia perbuat terhadap Sehun. Bahkan jika saja ia tau jika akan berakibat seperti ini, mungkin Jongin tidak akan mau berpura-pura menjadi pacar Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau hubungan nya dengan Sehun berubah menjadi buruk hanya karena ia berbaik hati membantu Baekhyun.

7 menit kemudian Jongin benar-benar melepaskan ciuman panas nya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas dan menatap bibir tipis itu memerah karena nya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Jika hanya karena ini kau memutuskan ku, maka aku berjanji setiap waktu aku akan terus memeluk tan mencium mu, jika perlu aku akan mencumbu mu!" wajah Sehun memerah, dan berteriak menyerukan protes nya.

"Yak! Jangan seenak nya! Lagi pula aku belum bilang kalau aku percaya pada mu" ucap nya berkacak pinggang dan disaat itu juga pintu uks di dobrak keras oleh Baekhyun dan seorang namja Jangkung.

"Jongin! Aku sudah baikan dengan Chanyeolli ku. Terima kasih ya atas bantuan mu. Dan Sehun, maaf membuat mu salah paham. Ini semua rencana ku. Aku yang menyuruh Jongin pura-pura menjadi pacar ku, karena aku ingin membuat yeollie ku cemburu. Mian" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Thanks Jong, tapi lain kali jagan pakai adegan memeluk dan mencium nya lagi atau kau berurusan dengan ku" kali ini Chanyeol menyuarakan suara nya.

Sehun menatap Jongin, namja itu balas menatap nya dan mengangkat bahu. "Ya..tapi jangan libatkan aku lagi Baek, karena aku tidak mau cinta ku yang menjadi korban nya" Jongin membalas nya dengan bijak.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "oke sekali lagi terima kasih" dan detik berikut nya Jongin mendapat hadiah ciuman dari Baekhyun. Membuat dua orang yang lain nya mendelik tajam.

"Yakk!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol bebarengan.

Chanyeol segera menarik pinggang Baekhyun pergi, sambil menghapus bibir bekas Baekhyun mencium Jongin tadi, dengan menciumnya balik tepat di bibir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun segera menghapus bekas ciuman Baekhyun di pipi Jongin dengan tangan nya dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pipi nya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Jangan ambigu.."

"Jadi kita pacaran lagi kan?" tanya Jongin lagi, dia menyungginggkan senyum menggoda pada Sehun.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu cuek.

"Molla.."

"Yaa! Jadi pacar ku atau kucium lagi dalam waktu 1 jam" Jongin berancang-ancang mencium Sehun.

"Yakk baik-baik! Jauhkan bibir mu itu dari ku!" Jongin menyeringai.

"Maaf aku tak bisa"

"Tapi kau-" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena Jongin sudah mencium nya kembali. Dan kali ini lebih lama, lebih dalam dan...

Stop..!

END

Note : Ini ff saya buat karena rada kecewa ama Baek, tapi kembali lagi, saya pokok nya tetep dukung ChanBaek.

*kibarkan Bendera ChanBaek di depan gedung SM.

Pokok nya Baekhyun itu cuma buat Chanyeol haha :D

Just my opinion ok.

Mianhae banyak typo..


End file.
